The invention relates to a signal flag that is used by scuba divers to warn boats of a diver who is operating underwater.
Scuba divers often utilize a buoy or other marker as a reference point on the surface of the water. These markers can be tethered to a boat, or can be tethered to the diver. Often the marker is tethered to the diver in order to signal the presence of a diver under the water. The tethering of a marker to a diver has an inherent difficulty in that the diver must carry about a tether line, and must be careful to not tangle the tether line with himself, other divers, or underwater objects.
It may be appreciated that the carrying of a tether line by a diver can be difficult in many situations, for example when a diver is exploring an underwater reef or cave. Also, a diver who is diving in a location that renders the carrying of a tether line impractical may wish to surface in open water and then swim to a nearby boat, rather than need to surface close to the boat. Even under standard diving conditions, a diver may prefer to not be hampered by a tether line during the dive. However, it is necessary to alert marine vehicles to the presence of a diver prior to the surfacing of a diver such that the vicinity of the diver can be avoided by the marine vehicles.